Out of The Box
by supergirl3684
Summary: Multi-Fandom, as many drabbles/one shots as I can write in the month of November! You leave the pairing and prompt and I'll do the writing! Fandoms include Criminal Minds, MacGyver Reboot, MacGyver, NCIS, Supernatural, CSI NY, Harry Potter, Hawaii Five - 0, ER.
1. Dean W & Spencer R

**A/N:** So this is loosely based off of 100 days of Drabbles Ch 95. Don't have to read it to follow. This is not my best. I will say it's my first story/drabble in...wow...2 years. I hope it's ok! See below for notes on this story

 **PROMPT:** Criminal Minds/Supernatural, Dean/Reid

 **FOR:** Anonymous

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Derek Morgan looked over at the passenger side of his vehicle and at his despondent looking younger brother, Spencer Reid. Reid had, had a hard time saying good bye to the two he had introduced only as Sam and Dean.

"You ok?" Derek finally asked hoping to break his brother from the funk he was falling into.

"I miss them," Reid answered honestly. "I don't get to see them often so I don't always think about it but then I see them and..."

"I have to admit I'm a little surprised that you made friends with Dean all things considered." Derek said keeping the conversation flowing.

"Dean was new and didn't know better." Reid shrugged. "After he got me away from the flag pole he walked me to and from school since I was on the way. I actually became friends with Sam who, despite his telling, is actually above intelligence himself."

Derek stared, "Why do I have a feeling you two go into trouble?"

Reid stared back innocently as could be.

Derek laughed, "That look doesn't fool me. I bet he has stories if I called him."

Reid blushed, "Maybe one or two. Sam was my first real friend..."

"And you were willing to do anything to keep his friendship," Derek supplied as Reid struggled to voice his feelings. "I'm surprised Dean let it go."

"I don't think Dean knew what to do about me," Reid admitted. "He knew my mom wasn't really around for me but I don't think he felt it was his place to step in until about three months before they left."

"Don't leave me hanging kid," Derek encouraged, smirking when Reid blushed again and gazed at him bashfully.

"Sam talked me into skipping school for the second time," Reid started, "He swore we wouldn't get caught..."

 _ **** BEGIN FLASHBACK ****_

"Skipping school," Dean scolded, "What the hell were you two thinking? Especially you Sam; you know better! Do you really think we need the attention that you skipping school brings?"

"You skip school all the time," Sam snapped back.

"Watch your attitude," Dean warned before turning his attention to the youngest of the trio. "And what's your excuse?"

Reid shrugged not sure what to say in the face of Dean's anger.

"For a genius that was a stupid decision." Dean informed him. "I know you don't want the cops at your door any more than we do."

"I'm sorry," Reid said softly, his head hanging low.

"I want both of you to look - at - me." Dean said sternly. He wasn't surprised when both heads snapped up and looked at him. "This doesn't happen again. Unless I give you permission to miss school your asses are going or I swear not only will sitting be something you don't want to do, I will follow you to each of your classes. Got me?"

"You can't be serious," Sam asked shocked.

"Test me," Dean half warned, half dared. "As it is you can both kiss your week goodbye."

"But Dean," Sam started only to be interrupted by his partner in crime.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Reid protested. "What gives you the right?"

Both Winchesters' stared at him in shock. Reid was normally quiet and respectful - this was a side of him they didn't know what existed.

"Spencer," Sam tried to warn.

"Give us a minute," Dean excused Sam from the room.

Worried or not, Sam all but ran out of the room. He was well aware he was in enough trouble without adding to it. A non-free weekend while annoying, was the least of his worries. He could only hope his brother would go easy on their young friend.

"What right do I have?" Dean intoned. "How about the right of someone who cares about you? How about the right of someone who wants to make sure you're safe? How about the right of someone you made a promise to and then broke it."

"Whatever," Reid rolled his eyes in the way of kids all around the world. Too bad for him Dean didn't care what other kids did - just the ones he was responsible for.

"Ya know, I wasn't add you to this part but I think I've changed my mind," Dean stated as he sat by Reid and pulled him over his lap, face down.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked panic.

"Well since you don't have an awesome older brother or parents are like our dad," Dean explained, "I'm gonna step up and fill that space. When you're rude, disrespectful, disobey the rules or break your promises, you'll find yourself in this position each time."

"Why?" Reid asked, still not understanding.

"Spencer," Dean asked slowly, "have you ever had a spanking?"

"What!? No," Reid squeaked.

"Then you can keep your jeans up this time," Dean informed him. "You can cry and squirm - don't block my hand. When we're done you'll sit at the table while I deal with Sam and then we'll all have supper and I'll walk you home."

"Wait," Sam tried. It was too late.

Dean worried for all of a minute before his resolve to keep the boy over his lap safe steadied and he raised his hand and let it fall with snap of his wrist. ***SMACK***

"OW!" Reid was surprised at how much it hurt. "No, Dean!"

 ***SMACK*** "You don't skip school." ***SMACK*** "You don't break your promises." ***SMACK*** "And when you're in trouble Spencer," ***SMACK*** "you sure the hell don't," ***SMACK*** "raise your voice and act disrespectful." ***SMACK*** "Do you understand?" ***SMACK***

Reid nodded his head quickly, his voice to overtaken by tears to answer. Satisfied he was getting through, Dean angled the backside before him for better access to the sit spot and aimed the last several swats there.

Dean wasn't surprised at the lack of reaction from Reid - he knew it was a learned behavior from dealing with his mom and classmates. After letting Reid cry for a few minutes over his knee he finally righted him and held him close in a way that Sam had long since stopped allowing - both taking comfort from the contact.

 _ **** END FLASHBACK ****_

Reid blushed seeing the dumbfounded look on his big brothers face. "It wasn't the last time we got into trouble with Dean. Though it has been at least a year..."

"I think Dean and I should keep you and Sam away from each other." Derek shook his head. "I'm not sure he and I will survive otherwise."

Reid laughed as he got out of the car. "Wait till we get home and I'll tell you about the time Sam and I decided to free the lap mice from school..."

Derek could only follow, glad his younger brother was in a better mood but hoping he was joking.

A/N 2: Like my 100 Days of Drabbles, you can you leave me a prompt and I'll do my best to write it. From not until the end of November I'm going to do write as many Drabbles/one shots as I can. Just drop me a prompt on this chapter! For any who don't remember what I write I'm leaving a list along with what season I watched too. Please note that "present" means this past season as I'm still catching up on the current season of a lot of shows! Please put prompts in Spanker/Spankee format. I'll try to write as they come - it may end up as my muse allows though.

Criminal Minds (1 - Present)

MacGyver Reboot (1)

MacGyver (All seasons - Thorton/Mac)

NCIS (1 - 5)

Supernatural (1 - 4)

CSI NY (All Seasons)

Harry Potter (Movie/Book verse)

Hawaii Five - 0 (1 - 3)

ER (All but last 2 seasons - prefer Benton/Carter but will try others)

Numb3rs (All Seasons)

Star Trek 2009 (All 3 movies)

 **WRITTEN :** 11/3/2017

 **POSTED:** 11/4/2017


	2. Chin & Steve

**MUD WRESTLING**

 **PROMPT:** Hawaii Five - 0, Chin/Any

 **FOR:** Hope

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams stormed into Five - 0 headquarters looking even worse than a bull on a rampage.

"Chin Ho!" Danny bellowed, grabbing the attention of the eldest member of their task force.

Chin Ho Kelly ran out of his office. It wasn't just the anger in the detectives voice that grabbed the older man's attention, it was also the exasperation and dare he say defeat.

Chin stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened in shock, "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Danny intoned back, his temper barely in check. "Your brother happened to me."

"What did Steve do now?" Chin asked warily.

Behind Danny, Steve McGarrett, leader of the task force and surrogate younger brother to Chin, finally showed up looking apologetic and sheepish.

Chin looked him up and down, taking note of the drying mud on his clothes and some scrapes on his hands. He frowned in disapproval.

"Shower and wait in my office," Chin ordered.

Steve didn't hesitate to obey. Long gone was his boss mentality and in its place was the mentality of simply being Chin's little brother who knew he was in trouble.

Chin turned his attention back to Danny, "It was supposed to be an easy case, what happened?"

"Super seal decided to get into a fight with the ever wonderful Detective Fryer." Danny answered sourly. "Apparently that bad blood you thought was behind them isn't. And like a complete idiot I thought it was in all our best interest to try and stop it before it started - only to find myself being shoved into a _mud puddle_ so he could get to Fryer."

"How..." Chin started to ask.

"I managed to grab the back of his vest to stop him. Unfortunately it also brought him down on top of me." Danny growled. "He has some scrapes but he's fine. He didn't get any punches in and Duke got Fryer out of our way. Let me tell you now, I don't appreciate the attitude or the cussing he did at me anymore then I do being shoved into a puddle."

"I'll handle it," Chin promised. "You go shower - try to calm down."

Danny stormed off mumbling under his breath leaving Chin to sigh and trudge to his office to handle his way ward brother.

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

"Want to tell me what happened," Chin asked the moment Steve entered his office.

"Fryer was being an ass as usual and he made a comment about the team that pissed me off." Steve answered truthfully knowing lying would only make things worse for him. "I advanced on him and Danny tried to stop me but I pushed him out of the way. I didn't mean to knock him over. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and Danny is yelling at me which only made me madder. Then Duke yelled at Fryer and made him leave and he told Danny that we should come back to the office to get clean."

"We've talked about Fryer - both you and I and the team as a whole. We came to an agreement that no matter what he said we'd let Duke or someone else deal with him did we not?" Chin asked sternly. Getting a head nod he continued. "So just to understand, you let your temper control you again. You shoved Danny when he tried to intervene. And then when he stopped you and truly did accidently knock you down instead of letting it go you gave him attitude. Have I missed anything?"

"No, Sir," Steve fidgeted where he stood.

"Can you possibly give me one good reason for your behavior?" Chin demanded.

"No sir," Steve answered because he knew there was no real good answer.

"Then lets handle this before Danny is out of the shower," Chin replied standing and setting a chair in the middle of his office.

"But Chin," Steve protested, "The case..."

"I will go out with Danny and finish up at the scene," Chin informed him, motioning for him to bend over, "You will stay in your office and write an apology letter to Danny and when we're back you can join the case again."

Steve hung his head not bothering to protest. If he weren't already bent over he might have but he knew to do so now while in the position he was in just meant easier access for his brother to give him extra swats.

He tried not to tense as felt the small paddle tap against his backside in warning. 'Oh that's not good' was his last real thought as the paddle was raised and brought down with deadly accuracy. He knew the next few minutes wouldn't be fun and he had no one to blame but himself.

 **THE END**


	3. Mac & Danny

**A LONG WEEK**

 **PROMPT:** CSI : NY, Mac/Danny, Breaking all the rules and getting his worst punishment

 **FOR:** Buffyxenaman

 _ **A/N:**_ From now until the end of November I'm writing as many drabbles/one shots as I can. __Please feel free to leave a prompt in chapter 1 or PM me. Can't wait to hear some ideas!

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

"Please," Danny squirmed over his dad's lap. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," His dad, Mac Taylor responded, "And we're almost done kiddo. Tell me why we're here."

"I – I let my tem – temper," Danny stumbled through the answer, tears falling down his face. "Please dad."

"We're not done until you answer me," Mac replied firmly. "Why are we here?"

Danny seemed to cry harder at that. The spanking alone wasn't the worse one he'd ever had considering it was his dad's hand on his boxer clad backside. As a punishment, as a whole though, it was the worst one he'd had in….well ever - but that was his own fault.

After going after a suspect without his vest on, he'd gotten a lecture back at the office. It was a lecture Danny hadn't appreciated and he had stormed out of the office, telling Mac who was also his boss that he was 'taking the rest of the day off'.

Mac had stopped him and ordered him home but Danny was nothing if not stubborn and had turned his phone off before disappearing to a friend's place for the night.

To say Mac wasn't amused was an understatement. In the end it had been homesickness that had brought Danny home. Mac had been relieved to see his only child back, safe and sound. Then the disappointment had set in. After talking, the "sentence" had been handed down.

Danny was confined to the lab for two months, during which time he wasn't allowed to leave without permission. He was grounded for three months. And lastly, he was getting a bedtime spanking, every other night for a week – one for storming off, one for not having a vest, one for staying out all night and one extra as a reminder.

Thankfully for both they were on their last one.

"If I have to ask again," Mac warned firmly, "I'm going to grab the brush."

"NO!" Danny cried, "I lost my – my temper."

"And why is that not a good idea?" Mac asked his final question.

"B-bad de-decisions," Danny answered through his tears, finally going limp over his dad's lap.

Mac immediately ended the spanking. There may not have been as many swats as there usually was but combined with the others there didn't need to be.

"Ok baby boy," Mac soothed, righting Danny, "It's ok. It's over; I got you. "

"S-sorry," Danny hiccupped, "So – so sorry."

"I know," Mac murmured. "We're ok. Just take a deep breath, I got you."

Mac continued to rock Danny back and forth, content to hold him until he fell asleep.

 **THE END**

 _ **Written:**_ 11/6/2017


	4. Don & Colby

**OUT THE WINDOW**

 _ **PROMPT:**_ Numb3rs, Don/Colby

 _ **FOR:**_ CAT

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Don Eppes had never wanted so badly for a case to end as he did right now. There was still one more suspect for his team to find and after 2 weeks of searching they'd managed to narrow it down to three places. To ensure they'd get him several teams had been sorted to the different locations. Unfortunately there were less teams then Don would have liked which meant he'd forgone SWAT for this home search.

"Alright, listen up," Don called softly as not give away their presence. "Malone, your team will take the perimeter while JB's team takes the barn and shed out back. My team will take the house. Everyone stay safe - let's head out."

As Don led his team, he motioned for David Sinclair to keep an eye on their newest member Colby Granger. In all honestly, since Colby had only been with them for three months he'd been tempted to sideline the youngest agent from sweeping the house but a look from David and Megan, the teams profiler, speaking to him, he'd gone ahead and allowed it.

The bottom floor was quickly cleared and the second over half way done when a shout from across the hall brought Don and Megan running to where David and Colby where. Their suspect was fighting with David and no one had a clear shot without risking David. Before they do anything to help the suspect pushed David into them and run for the window.

"FBI FREEZE," Don shouted but was ignored as the man jumped through the glass and out the window. Colby followed suit, not even pausing when Don yelled after him, "Colby, don't!"

Don ran to the window in time to see Colby roll their suspect to his stomach - Malone's team covering him.

"Hand him off to Malone and get up here," Don ordered sternly.

Colby just nodded and gave a short wave to show he heard as he was still trying to catch his breath from his jump out the second story window. When he did he looked around and noticed that it was only himself and Malone around, everyone else had seemed to scatter which seemed odd.

"Ok, first Dom seemed pissed. Second, where is everyone?" Colby asked confused.

Malone snorted. "Just hope he doesn't kill you. They know when to duck and cover. Good luck."

Colby shot him a confused look as he made his way back into the house and up the stairs. He passed Megan, who gave him a look of disbelief but said nothing.

David was waiting outside the room when he showed up and clapped him on the back before making his own way down the stairs.

"What were you thinking?" Don asked angrily.

"I don't understand," Colby admitted, "Someone had to catch him."

"What do you think Malone's team was doing down there?" Don demanded to know. "Do you really think he was going to get away?"

"Well, no, but..." Colby started.

"No, you put yourself in danger for no good reason." Don interrupted.

Colby stared at him in disbelief, "No good reason? He's wanted for the killing of at least half a dozen teenagers. How is that not a good reason?"

"We had a team on the perimeter. They were there for that reason." Don informed him. "What if he'd had a knife? Or a gun? What if that glass hadn't broken correctly when you jumped through the window?"

Colby shifted - he didn't have a good answer. In truth none of those thoughts had entered his mind. He just wanted to prove himself useful and had reacted.

"Nothing?" Don intoned. "You're riding a desk while we finish this case. You can work on your paperwork, you help out with anything you can do at your desk but that's it."

"That's bull," Colby argued. "I was just doing my job."

"You endangered yourself." Don informed him. "You need to think before you act..." 

"Like you do," Colby asked sarcastically. He ignored Don's warning to calm himself down. "It's bullshit and you know it."

"Hey," Don said sternly, storming over to the younger man. Before Colby knew what was happening Don had him angled just so and bent over, his upper half tucked under the older man's arm.

"What are.."He started to ask.

"I'm not arguing," Don began as he raised his hand and let fall with a sharp _****SWAT, SWAT****_ "about this all day." _**** SWAT, SWAT****_ "You're confined to your desk." _****SWAT, SWAT****_ "Do you understand?" _****SWAT, SWAT****_

"Yes, sir," Colby answered quickly, realizing to his horror that the swats actually hurt. Even worse was that his eyes were watering. He was _not_ going to cry over a little spanking.

Don finished up with a few more swats and righted his agent. "I'm serious Colb, I'm tired and all any of us want is for this case to be over. Don't make it last any longer. You won't like the consequences."

"Yes, sir," Colby responded. He looked at Don, "You just...just..."

"I will always do whatever it takes to make my family stay safe," Don answered the unasked question, pulling Colby into a hug and leading the way out of the house. He'd let Colby process what he'd said and later, though he wasn't one for talking, he'd talk to the younger man and make sure he was truly ok. For now he'd let a paramedic look him over and have David take him back to the office. He couldn't wait for the case to be over.

 **THE END**

 **WRITTEN :** 11/8/2017


	5. Danny & Steve

**SURFING IN THE USA**

 _ **PROMPT :**_ Hawaii Five - 0, Danny/Steve

 _ **For:**_ LolaWorld

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey everyone! Real quick, sorry this post took so long. Work this week was horrible and I got stuck. Then I had to work Saturday and had company today so I was really stuck.

So I've been asked a few times about a couple things and I thought it'd be better to just answer it here. So first, no, there's no posting pattern though I know other then now it's been every other day. Some days it's easier some days it's not. Please remember I'm trying to get my muse back so I'm writing as I can what I can.

Secondly, the fandoms listed are the only ones I'm writing. There are a couple more I know but the ones I have listed are what I really know and feel comfortable with. That's what I need right now. You'll know what new fandom is add because I'll write a story about it. But if I haven't written about it, chances are I don't know it or don't know enough about it to write it. I'm sorry!

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Danny 'Danno' Williams stared after his partner in awed horror. He couldn't believe he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Did he just..." He asked an equally horrified Chin Ho Kelly.

"I'm gonna kill him," Chin answered angrily.

"No, no you're not," Danny disagreed. Seeing Chin glare at him he clarified, "He's mine this time."

The big brother in Chin wanted to disagree but he could see the big brother in Danny had risen so he grudgingly agreed. Before he could voice anything else the younger man in question came running over.

"Did you see that?" Steve McGarrett asked out of breath, excitement coloring his tone.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danny asked sternly. "What were you thinking? No, you know what, you obviously weren't or you would have realized what an idiotic idea that was!"

"Danno," Steve stared, realizing quickly that Chin was going to be no help.

"Don't you Danno me," Danny scolded. "Get in the house and don't make me tell you twice."

Steve stared at Danny like he'd grown another head and then turned to Chin. It was the wrong thing to do because it gave Danny the opening he needed to reach up and grab the slightly younger man by the ear.

"Danny," Steve yelped. "What the hell man, let go."

"I said 'get in the house' and I meant get in the house." Danny informed him. "If you can't get there by yourself then I'll help you along."

Steve did his best not to squirm as he bent slightly to try and lessen the pull on his ear. He knew that neither Danny nor Chin would he ecstatic at his latest personal stunt - and ok so maybe cab surfing wasn't the best idea but really it beat going into the actual surf with the waves as big as they were! And really the truck wasn't going that fast and the surf board was secured to the truck too so it wasn't like...

"Ah Danny," Steve exclaimed feeling a harder tug on his ear. "Chin, tell him to let go."

"Oh no Steven," Chin disagreed. "You're going to listen and comply to everything Danny tells you or you'll deal with me until you agree. Then once Danny's done, you'll deal with me again for disobeying me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Steve swallowed nervously, rubbing his ear now that it was released from Danny's vice - like grip. OK, so cab surfing was a really bad idea it seemed.

Chin talked softly with Danny for a moment before going to give Steve a hug, relief showing in every fiber of his being. "I'm glad you're ok but don't you ever do that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Steve answered softly. "I'm sorry."

Chin gave him another squeeze before excusing himself. He knew that Steve would be fine in the care of Danny Williams. Danny was, after all, a big brother and father - he would do nothing to cause harm Steve.

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Left alone with Danny, Steve had seemed to finally understand why his partner, who was also tended to play the part of older brother, was so upset with him.

"Danny, look, I understand," Steve started. "it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry."

"What would you have had me tell your sister or Grace if something had happened to you?" Danny asked. "For that matter the kids in this neighborhood look up to you and you go and pull a stunt like that? What if one of them had tried it huh?"

"I - I just..." Steve stammered, not having an argument to go with.

"You obviously can't be trust home alone so you'll stay with me for a couple weeks and then I can come over here with you for a couple weeks," Danny informed him. "Consider yourself grounded."

"But Grace," Steve asked worried.

"We'll tell Grace your place is getting fumigated or something." Danny replied. "I will do my best to never embarrass you. You know that. Standard grounding rules apply and I don't think you want to test me on this Steven. I will call Chin if I need to. Do you understand so far?"

"I understand," Steve sighed.

"Alright then, shorts down and over the back of the couch," Danny instructed. "Let's finish up so we can get you packed and get home."

Steve groaned even as he did as he was told. It had been worked out after the second time this had happened that so long as he obeyed he could keep his boxers up and he'd only tested that out once. Still, having to take down his khaki shorts and bend over the back of the couch was just embarrassing especially since Danny wasn't that much older than he was!

He tried not to tense when he felt the small, ping-pong like paddle gently tap his backside in warning. As he felt is leave its position he closed his eyes and hoped it'd be over quickly. The first swat about took his breath away. Danny wasn't holding back and Steve knew he'd be in tears before this was over. He was never going cab surfing again. EVER!

 **THE END**

 _ **WRITTEN :**_ 11/12/2017


	6. Jack & Riley

**THE SLAP**

 _ **PROMPT :**_ MacGyver (Reboot), Jack/Riley

 _ **FOR :**_ Jet

 _ **A/N :**_ Sorry for the delay. I ended up in the Urgent Care last night cuz I've been sick. I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow before my sister gets here!

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

"Ah – Jack – stop – ow!" Riley Davis squirmed over Jack Dalton's lap. "You can't – ow – do this – ah – Jack! Uh – I hate you!"

"You can hate me all you want sweetheart," Jack replied, steeling his heart to what he was doing and the words coming from Riley. "But you're going to learn that raising your hand to _anyone_ in anger isn't an answer especially someone on this team."

Riley was horrified to realize that tears were pooling in her eyes. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was actually crying. Jack's swats hadn't gotten any softer with age and she knew he could (and would) keep going longer then she could. It was time for a different approach.

"Ok, Jack – ow – damn it! Jack – I'll apologize!" Riley exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it darling," Jack intoned, "Now you just need to mean it."

Riley let out a low growl as she refused to talk other than to let out little yelps of pain. She knew the minute Jack found out he wouldn't be happy but she hadn't counted on being pulled over his lap and spanked like child. It was embarrassing and no matter how hard she'd tried to fight she hadn't been able to get loose.

Above her Jack gave a soft sigh before lowering his swats at the tender undercover where the young woman would sit. Riley was still wearing shorts and his hand met bare skin every so often, which cause her yelps to come out slightly louder.

He had known she was having trouble accepting that Patty…Patricia Thorton that is, had betrayed them. The two of them had butted head on a few occasions as Riley struggled to come to terms with her mentor'streachery.

It's why when Angus 'Mac' MacGyver had volunteered to work with her on her hand to hand defense Jack had readily agreed. What none of them had anticipated was that Riley would get so agitated during the session she slapped Mac hard across the face after he'd pinned her for the third time.

Which reminded Jack that he needed to have words with Mac about keeping that from him. What kind of words depended on how Mac acted. He'd only found out about it cuz of another Phoenix agent who had asked jokingly if Jack had killed Riley.

"Jack – ow – please," Riley cried, the tears she'd tried so hard to hide falling. "I'm sorry. Ah – I'm sorry Jack."

"Never again Ri," Jack said sternly as he again aimed for the meatiest part of the backside. "I know you're hurtin' and I don't blame you but you don't ever raise your hand to someone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Riley cried, body going lax as finally gave in to the punishment.

"Good girl," Jack pulled her up, holding her on her lap like the little girl she once was. He held her close, soothing her tears the way he once had. They still had to talk and she would apologize to Mac. For right now, Jack was content to simply hold her and forget the outside world…if only for a little bit.


	7. Dean W & Spencer R 2

**LAB MICE**

 _ **PROMPT:**_ Dean/Reid, Continue from Ch 1

 _ **FOR:**_ Beccatdemon13

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Derek Morgan looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him as he made his way to the back of the plane. JJ and Rossi were sound asleep, Prentiss had her ear buds in and Hotch was busy working on some files.

He sat in the seat on the other side of man he called his younger brother.

"Alright man," He sighed, "It's gonna bug me till I know."

"Know what," Spencer Reid asked innocently.

"You know what smartass," Morgan tossed a wadded up napkin at Reid who laughed. "What happened with the lab mice?"

Reid looked back and seeing what his brother saw he shrugged. "Well, I was - ok see you have to understand..."

"Oh kid," Morgan put his head in his hand.

"What?" Reid asked

"It never ends well when you start that way." Morgan explained. He sighed eyes sparkling with amusement, "Go ahead."

"Anyways," Reid glared lightly. "Maybe when I was high school we had these mice..."

 _ **** FLASHBACK ****_

Waiting in the principal's office for Dean Winchester to come and pick them up, younger brother, Sam and surrogate younger brother Spencer Reid, were nervous. They knew without a doubt they were in more trouble then they'd ever been in before.

It therefore came as no shock when Dean stormed into the main office and glared at them so harshly they wilted against one another.

"You two better have the best reason _ever_ for that stunt you pulled." He warned as he was led into the principal's office.

The two younger boys stared at each other. They did have a good reason...they thought. The mice Reid's science teacher kept in lab weren't just the class pets. He used them to feed his giant boa constrictor and there were class participation points for watching and handing in 'notes' on what they saw every week.

Reid had complained a couple times but was ignored so when he complained to Sam and the other boy had agreed that it was wrong - well, needless to say a plan had been born to free the mice. They hadn't really counted on two things. One that the mice would get free from the box they'd put them in and then loose in the school and secondly on getting caught.

It took less time than either would have liked for Dean to come out of the principal's office - his most charming look on his face.

"I can assure you Mrs. Leroy," Dean soothed, "That this will _never_ happen again. Both Sam and Spencer will be made to understand the severity of what they did. Thank you for being so understanding. Spencer and I will see you next week."

"Have a good weekend Mr. Winchester," Mrs. Leroy replied finally calm after a bad day, "Please just explain to your bro - please explain to Mr. Reid that next time he needs to talk to an adult before all of this happens. I'll explain to brother's school and get it sorted."

"Thank you Mrs. Leroy," Dean smiled brightly. He turned around and his eyes darkened and his smiled vanished, "Boys, says good bye and thank you to Mrs. Leroy and lets go. Now."

Reid and Sam did as they were told and quickly followed the older Winchester out of the school and back to the Winchester apartment. It had been a quiet walk and while both boys had wished the silence would end it was a wish that was quickly taken back.

"You let the mice go?" Dean asked, deceptively calm.

"They were alive when he fed his snake," Reid answered, obviously upset. "It wasn't fair to base our grade on making us watch. And the mice being alive was just - just..it just was ok!"

"You should have said something," Dean told him firmly, temper fully in check. "If you had told me I could have taken care of the situation. As it was, you barely made it through without getting expelled! BOTH OF YOU!"

Both boys jumped at the raised voice. They'd known they would be in trouble if they'd gotten caught but not that much.

"Sam, go sit at the table; start writing an apology letter to Mrs. Leroy and Mr. Ryan," Dean ordered. Sam balked.

Dean pulled him by his upper arm, walking him to the table while swatting his back side. "I said," * _ ***SWAT****_ "go sit at" * _ ***SWAT****_ "the table." * _ ***SWAT****_ "Start writing" * _ ***SWAT****_ "an apology letter to" * _ ***SWAT****_ "Mrs. Leroy" * _ ***SWAT****_ "and" * _ ***SWAT****_ "Mr. Ryan." * _ ***SWAT****_ "Do you" * _ ***SWAT****_ "Understand?" * _ ***SWAT****_

"Y-yes," Sam's voice shook, a single tear making its way down his face.

"Don't test me right now Sam." Dean reminded him sternly. "Get to work. I'm going to deal with Spencer first. You don't want me to start adding swats to your punishment."

Sam sat and took out a notebook to begin writing.

In the other room Reid was debating making a run for it but knew that Dean would just catch him. According to Sam that was one thing that Reid did not ever want.

"Let's get this over with kid," Dean motioned for Reid to come to him as he sat in a straight back chair. "You know the drill by now."

"Can I defend my position?" Reid asked as he trudged over to Dean's side and let his cords fall to his knees.

"Sure you can," Dean replied moving Reid so he was lying over his knees. "How about I defend mine first and then you can?"

"That's no really - OW!" Reid yelped as the first smack fell.

 _ **** END FLASHBACK ****_

"Can I defend my position?" Morgan intoned. "Kid are you crazy?" 

"Feeding live mice to his snake," Reid repeated with a shudder.

"Did Dean do anything?" Morgan asked. "I can't see him just..." 

"Oh yeah," Reid answered, "First I got moved out of Mr. Ryan's class. Then Mr. Ryan was told he couldn't feed his snake live mice anymore and shortly after that parents complained and he was told he had to take it home."

Sending Reid was getting tired, Morgan covered him with a nearby blanket. He shook his head, "And here I thought you were a wild child now."

Reid laughed softly as sleep finally claimed him. His brother had no idea.

 **THE END**

 _ **WRITTEN : 11/20/2017**_

 _ **A/N:**_ So, the teacher feeding the snake a live mouse and making the students watch for class participation points is actually a true story from when I was in the 5th grade. Needless to say I got a low C in that class and my mom was not happy when she found out why.


	8. Don & Charlie & Spencer R

**MATH FIGHT**

 _ **PROMPT:**_ Numb3rs, Don Or Allen/Charlie and Spencer Reid

 _ **FOR :**_ Mary Anne

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay. Between work and holidays this is actually my 5th try for this chapter. I hope it's ok.

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

"That's not right," A raised voice sounded from the garage of the Eppes family home.

"Well it's better then what you were going to try," Another voice echoed back.

FBI Agent Don Eppes stared at the garage in the back of his dad's house and gave an inaudible groan. He'd stopped in to check on his younger brother, Charlie, and their surrogate younger brother, Spencer Reid, who was visiting from the DC area.

Their dad, Alan, had left last night for a conference and Don wanted to make sure the two boys weren't up to anything that would get them into trouble. Not to get him wrong, he was aware they were both adults but they both also seemed to have this great ability to get into trouble. And Reid's surrogate brother trusted that he'd be well looked after when he came for visits.

As the voices in the garage raised Don winced. It seemed the two boys were working on a math equation - which meant trouble for everyone else. The two were certified genius'. Apart they were brilliant - together nothing could stop them.

Except that both had a need to be 'right' and it often got in the way of them actually getting work done. More than once, they'd gotten in trouble for arguing over a project. It was always in everyone's best interest to stop the disagreements before they began.

That that in mind, Don went into the garage.

"What is going on in here?" Don asked, a frown on his face.

The two stopped arguing enough to look over at him, startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Hi Don," Reid greeted, always happy to the elder Eppes brother.

"We're working on a math problem," Charlie answered before turning back to one of the many blackboards surrounding them.

"It sounded like you two were arguing," Don disagreed.

"Only because _someone_ doesn't seem to understand..." Charlie started.

"Well if _someone else_ were to realize..." Reid interrupted.

"Enough, both of you." Don said sternly. "You know the rules. If you can't work together without arguing then you can't work together. Go inside and get cleaned up. I'm going to make us some lunch and after you can both take a nap."

"We're not tired!" They both spoke as one.

"Obviously you are," Don disagreed. "Both of you have bags under your eyes. You're arguing with each other. And I'm not going to argue with you. After your nap we can figure out what we're going to do for the rest of Spencer's vacation. But it's not going to be math."

"I like math," Reid pouted. "We almost have a break through Donnie. We'll stop arguing - promise."

"Inside," Don was firm.

"Don," It was Charlie's turn to try.

"Do I need to act like you two are kids and start counting?" Don asked.

"Just because math isn't fun for you," Charlie almost snarled, "Doesn't mean that some of us don't find it fun."

"Let's skip counting." Don intoned.

"You can't..." Reid tried.

He stopped when Don grabbed his upper arm, turned him sideways and swatted him twice. _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_

"You're going inside - now." _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_. "Do you have any questions?"

"No sir," Reid answered quickly. Two more swats and he was released. Reid rubbed his backside, trying to get the sting out. It may have only been six swats but they had hurt.

He looked away when he saw Don go towards Charlie.

Charlie stared at his big brother wide-eyed. He didn't fight Don grabbing his upper arm and angling him sideways knowing that doing so would just lead to more swats.

"Drop the attitude." _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "Go inside, get cleaned up." _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "After lunch you're taking a nap." _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "Do you have any questions?" _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_

"No sir," Charlie answered. The last two swats had tears springing to his eyes.

"If you two don't want to be treated like kids, don't act like it," Don informed them. "Now go inside and cleaned up while I get us some lunch."

Heading out the door Don gave each of them a quick hug before prodding them forward. Lunch did sound really good after all.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **WRITTEN :**_ 11/26/2017


	9. Gibbs & Tony

**KEEPING SECRETS**

 _ **PROMPT :**_ NCIS, Gibbs/Tony - hiding illness/injury

 _ **FOR :**_ AlexJoSkyler

 _ **A/N :**_ Ok, so as you can tell I'm not getting as many chapter as I thought I would. If you don't see your prompt up by the end of November please don't fret! I am planning at least 1 more of these so I'm going to keep the prompts I have and use them to start the next one. So no worries, you should see yours up at some point!

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked on the boat he was building in his basement as he waiting for his surrogate son, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo to wake up. The two had a few things to talk about and Gibbs was well aware that it was going to be a long day and the day had barely started.

Despite all the blame he wanted to put on his son's shoulders, he knew he had to take some himself. As an NCIS Lead Agent, he made his living off being observant of…well everything. With the highest solve rate, he was the best at what he did. It's why he was upset with himself that he'd missed that something was wrong with his lead agent…his son.

Of course, his anger towards himself was belayed only by his disappointment in child's actions – not by Tony himself.

Gibbs tilted his head as he heard movement above him. Putting his stuff away he made his way upstairs, not surprised to find Tony in the living room, sitting on the sofa, looking for all the world like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Want to tell me about it?" Gibbs spoke first – both well aware it was order more than a question.

"I didn't want you to worry," Tony answered after a beat of silence. "And I didn't think it was a big deal. It wasn't a slight fever and a little cough – nothing I haven't had before."

"You mean nothing you couldn't hide," Gibbs' corrected. "You had the plague six months ago and you didn't think you should be _honest_ enough with me about being sick?"

"I didn't want you to take me off the case," Tony tried to explain.

"So instead you lied to me and hid that you were sick," Gibbs intoned.

"Dad, I…" Tony broke off. He knew there was no excuse. Especially since he'd hidden the fact he was sick for so long.

"When did you start feeling sick?" Gibbs asked the question Tony was hoping he wouldn't. When no answer was forthcoming, he pulled Tony out of his seat and administered two harsh swats to his son's backside. "I won't ask again Anthony."

"Last Wednesday," Tony murmured as he sat back down, his backside tingling already. "I had a headache and couldn't get warm. Then a couple days later I couldn't sleep cuz I was going between hot and cold and was just miserable."

"And the cough," Gibbs demanded to know.

"Day after that," Tony answered. "It was just a small one. My throat hurt bothered me and I knew I was having some drainage at night. I just thought..."

"The problem is that you didn't think." Gibbs informed him. "If you had you would have known not to hide that you were sick from me and then lie about it."

"I'm sorry," Tony looked down at his lap. He hated knowing that he'd something to upset the man he called his dad.

"You can't keep things like this from me Tony," Gibbs told him firmly. "You were lucky you didn't end up back in the hospital this time. It can't happen again."

"It won't," Tony promised.

"I'm going to make sure of that," Gibbs took a seat next to him.

Tony didn't protest as his dad pulled him facedown over his lap. He'd known the moment Gibbs' had found out that he'd be in trouble. Still, he couldn't help but hide his head when he felt his sweats and boxers being swept to his knees.

"Da-ad," He groaned.

"Nope," Gibbs replied to the unsaid, "You lied to me for a week. You hid that you were sick which means you put yourself in danger. You know what that means."

Tony hid his face in the sofa cushion. He did know what that meant. He was gonna be grounded for at least two weeks on top of the...of what was happening.

He did his best to not tense when he felt movement which could only mean his dad was raising his arm. As it fell and the pain bloomed he knew - he wouldn't hide his illness from his dad again!

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **WRITTEN ON:**_ 11/27/2017


	10. Danny & Steve II

**LONEWOLF**

 _ **PROMPT: Hawaii Five - 0, Danny/Steve**_

 _ **FOR :**_ Ruthabellaaa

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

"Danny, Danny, would you - OW - Damn it, Danny, let go!" Steve McGarrett, leader of the Five - 0 task force, Lieutenant Commander in the Navy, a former Navy SEAL, found he couldn't get out of his partners clutches.

"Do you know what you put me through?" Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams, second in command of the task force, demanded to know. "Do you care?"

"I was doing my job," Steve replied.

"No," Danny disagreed, letting the swats he was aiming at Steve's backside come down harder. "You were taking a stupid risk. And you knew it was a stupid risk. You know how I know!?"

"Dan - OW - come on," Steve definitely didn't whine. "Someone is gonna see."

Danny kept on like he hadn't been interrupted. "I know because you didn't tell anyone about it. You don't 'check on a lead' without telling someone and taking backup. You know better!"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Steve tried.

In all honestly he was sorry to have worried the slightly older man. He'd gotten excited to get a call about a lead on the case they were working. The entire team was working over trying to find the kidnapped teacher and to have a lead was, in Steve's mind, worth the risk of going off alone.

What he hadn't counted on, though he probably should have, was that it was a set up to get him alone. If Danny hadn't had Kono, the only female on the team, ping his phone to find him after he hadn't come in on time, then there's no telling what would have happened.

As it was Danny had managed to get to him just in time and together the two had managed to arrest one, take out another, and the last person had gotten away. Steve had wanted to interrogate the man they'd managed to arrest and Danny had let him until a squad car picked him up. Kono and Chin Ho Kelly, the oldest member of the team, had rushed over to the scene and agreed to stay and help collect evidence. Steve hadn't protested since he wanted a shot at the man they arrested.

It wasn't until they got back to headquarters, Steve giving orders to Danny, that the shoe had dropped. Before he had a chance to protest, Danny had pushed Steve into his office and holding his arm, angled him sideways and started swatting.

Steve had blushed darkly while trying to get away from the punishing hand. He'd grown up with Chin being his surrogate older brother and in coming home after his dad's death Chin had often taken the part of his surrogate dad. Danny often had the persona of an older brother that Steve knew to be from the fact that he _was_ an older brother. This was just too much. His protests fell on deaf ears.

"If you," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "ever put a stunt," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "like that again," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "me and you," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "are gonna have a long talk" _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "after work on top" _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "of what you get straight after." _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "Do you understand?" _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_

"Got it," Steve was quick to answer.

Danny finally let him go. "Let's go interrogate this guy and finish this case. And you better watch yourself Steven. One misstep and the next conversation you have is gonna be with Chin."

Steve gulped loudly. Ok, so going solo was defiantly not happening again...ever!

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **WRITTEN : 11/29/2017**_


	11. Gibbs & Tony II

**TEMPER, TEMPER**

 _ **PROMPT :**_ NCIS, Gibbs/Tony

 _ **FOR :**_ Social Worker

 _ **A/N :**_ Well, a little late but I wanted one last chapter in. This is the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing. It has been way to long.

Please don't fret if your prompt wasn't written. I do plan on writing at least 1 more of these prompt fics. Those left will be used first.

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo cuddled as close to his dad as he could – so close he was practically in the man's lap. The tears, he was trying to so hard to stop, were still falling down his face as his breath hitched.

"I'm s-sorry," Tony hiccupped

"I know you are," His dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, replied, holding him tighter. "I know. When you're ready, we can talk."

Tony simply nodded as he burrowed his head as much as he could into Gibbs' chest. As much as the spanking had hurt, knowing he'd disappointed his dad had hurt worse.

In truth, he didn't want to talk because he couldn't give a clear answer. He didn't have one. It had been a hard week for the whole team – there were just certain cases that rubbed the wrong way. Their last case, a marine son who killed his parents, had been one such case.

Tempers had flared, Kate had stormed off at least twice, Gibbs' caffeine intake had almost quadrupled and Abby had cried once. To say that tension was high was an understatement. The other teams at NCIS did their best to simply avoid Gibbs' team.

Through it all Tony had tried to be the calm one. He soothed Abby's tears, made sure Gibbs coffee cup didn't empty and gave an excuse for Kate's absence. He did his best to remain calm despite his own inner turmoil.

It was therefore a shock, a day after the case had been closed, when Tony suddenly let out a string of curse words and chucked his pen as hard as he could on his desk.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs had warned, knowing that the director would be leaving for the day - which meant walking through the bullpen.

"Sorry boss," Tony responded to the gentle, for him, rebuke from Gibbs.

Gibbs had let it go knowing his son would need time and space to decompress. He hadn't wanted to hover and make Tony any more tense then he was.

It wasn't to be.

An hour later Kate asked him to go to lunch - Tony declined, taking a look at his phone.

"Got a lunch date?" Kate asked teasingly.

"Mind your own business," Tony told her.

"Like you mind mine," Kate shot back.

"Kate," Tony looked her in the eyes, "Shut up and go away."

It was so point blank that even Gibbs had been shocked into silence. Kate has simply walked away. She had been trying to help and it had back fired. Unfortunately Gibbs wasn't given a chance to talk to his son as Ducky had called him down to autopsy.

It was really too bad for all of them. Gibbs had just gotten back to his desk (he was thankful Kate hadn't gotten back yet) when Tony once again tensed.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony growled, this time throwing his mouse at his computer. "Why won't you just do what you're supposed to you stupid piece of sh-"

"Anthony, with me," Gibbs ordered. He walked quickly to the back elevators that took them to autopsy and, most importantly, Ducky's private office.

While Gibbs had meant for it to be an actual conversation, Tony's attitude had left a lot to be desired and soon, Gibbs turned to his last resort. He pulled his son, face down, over his lap.

"I was willing to just talk," Gibbs told him, "but if this is how you want to do it, that's fine. You tell me when you're ready to talk."

With that the first swat fell.

"Cussing," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "throwing things," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "being rude," _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "that all stops now." _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_ "Do you understand?" _**** SWAT, SWAT ****_

"I understand," Tony managed through pained yelps. He hadn't meant to push to this point but it was like he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Despite all that, despite the position he was in, he knew he was forgiven and that when it was all over his dad would hold him and he could cry his frustrations out without judgment. He knew his dad would listen while he talked and that come tomorrow it'd all be ok.

 **THE END**

 _ **WRITTEN :**_ _11/30/2017_


End file.
